


The End (Of Something)

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resistance, captured by the enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are captured by the enemy. In the face of almost certain death, Jensen finally makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End (Of Something)

**Author's Note:**

> Number four of my masquerade fills!
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2441969) on the fourth round of [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html): J2 are two revolutionaries in love. I'm fine with angst and even major character death, or something happier.
> 
> I expanded this one to give it a more satisfying ending than what I managed in the writing frenzy of the last masquarade night. Since I killed them the last round of masquerade when opportunity arose, I decided to go for the happier ending this time.
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and theatregirl7299 for the beta.

“You know,” Jensen says, and his voice is raspy, “I kept thinking, we’d win this. Sure, your plan was risky, but genius. Like, right until they bombed the fort, I thought we could still do this. Be the unlikely heros. Instead, we’re Mel Gibson in Braveheart.”

 

Jared lets out a hoarse laugh. It’s either that or cry. Jensen’s right; they were so close. So fucking close. But instead of managing to escape through the tunnels, they’d been sitting ducks in the fort after the Little Grays had shot up the dam and destroyed their escape routes.

 

“I think this is the moment where we’re supposed to take comfort in the fact that we’re not dying in vain,” Jared says. “We bought Osric and Felicia enough time to get into their system. They’ll crack their shields, and then boom, bye bye alien invasion.”

 

It’s not a sure thing that they’ll manage to bring down the shield, quite the contrary, but when faced with superior alien technology, it’s okay to grasp at straws and go for the long shot. After all, it’s either that or total enslavement.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen says. “They’ll get ‘em for sure. I just wanted to see their fucking faces when it happens, you know?”

 

Jared nods. “Yeah.”

 

Jensen lets out a heavy breath and stretches. They’re sitting in the cell of a small town sheriff's station. It’s the place closest to their hideout and Jared’s not sure why they’ve not been killed or transported somewhere else, but then he’s never really understood the Little Grays.

 

They’ve been on earth for years, destroyed a few cities, kept others around, killed people, enslaved people, all without any discernible rhyme or reason. There had been resistance, of course there had been, but it was never all that effective. After the first overwhelming offense, most country’s military power had been neutralized. Humanity had despaired. Then ex black-ops specialist Jensen Ackles and military historian Jared Padalecki had struck up an unlikely friendship and together they’d managed to make a dent. People had flocked to them and when a scrawny honors student and a Harry Potter nerd had told them they could crack alien technology, everything had seemed possible.

 

For a moment there, Jared had thought, they could have it all. Freedom, fame and maybe he’d even get the guy.  

 

The fame’s still in the cards, and maybe even the freedom — just not for them. Despondently, Jared watches the force field enforcing the cell’s bars.

 

After a while, he forcefully tears his eyes away from the hypnotizing flickering lights and back to Jensen. The sight’s just as captivating, but it doesn’t make Jared cringe with hate and fear.

 

Jensen’s eyes are closed and Jared shamelessly takes advantage. It’s not like he’s got anything to lose. Not now, anyway.

 

There are lines on Jensen’s face that weren’t there when they met. Jensen’s not that old yet, mid-thirties, maybe pushing forty, but the lines in his face tell the story of war and loss. Jared doesn’t look in a mirror often these days, but he’s caught his reflection occasionally. His face tells a different story.

 

“So, professor,” Jensen says, voice gravel-rough, “now you’re gonna learn first hand what it’s like to go out with a hero’s death.”

 

It had been an endless point of ribbing between them, that Jared might know all the theory, but he’d never served, hadn’t done more than go skeet shooting with his grandpa actually, way back when aliens were still only seen in movies.

 

“Maybe then you’ll finally stop harking on me about being a book worm.”

 

Jensen looks up sharply. Shit. Jared’s voice probably came out more bitter than he intended.

 

“You know, it’s been a long time since I thought you couldn’t pull your weight, right?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared nods. “Yeah, I know.” And he does. Mostly. “I’m just fucking tired.”

 

“For what it’s worth,” Jensen says, “I couldn’t have wished for someone better to fight with.”

 

Jared huffs and fixes Jensen with a look. Jensen’s not one to dole out compliments or to give emotional speeches. “Is this the we’re-dying-so-we’re-saying-goodbye speech?”

 

Jensen gives him an amused smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “We don’t have to. But since it seems like Chris and Dani aren’t coming — I told them not to, but with those two fuckers you never know — I just thought, well, full experience and all.”

 

“Asshole.” Jared throws a pen in Jensen’s direction. He has no idea why there’s a pen lying around on the cell floor, but he doesn’t really care.

 

Jensen ducks the flying pen easily, and there’s a warm look in his eyes. Almost like he’s fond of Jared.

 

Jared’s seen that particular look before, once or twice. Three times actually, if one’s being accurate. All three times, Jensen was either drunk or Jared was injured. Or both.

 

So, Jared’s never done anything about these fond looks, but then, neither has Jensen. They’ve known each other for over two years now. Jensen had lovers, men and women, strings without attachment, just people to get off with. Jared can’t do that, not even in an apocalyptic world. Or maybe he could, if he wasn’t so hung up on Jensen. He’ll never find out now.

 

He’d contemplated making a move, way back in the beginning, but Jensen had stopped him before he’d done more than chance a lingering look at Jensen’s mouth. After catching Jensen looking at Jared the first time, after an attack had almost killed him, Jared had thought about trying again. But Jensen was a guy who went after the things he wanted, so if he didn’t make a move, then it was because he simply didn’t want to. Jared had tried not to let it hurt. Osric told him he was being an idiot, that Jensen did look at him and if Jared would just— Jared didn’t. Whatever reason Jensen had for not going after Jared despite maybe wanting to, Jared would not go down that rabbit hole of exploring it. There was no way he’d like what he’d find and knowing would just make it harder, especially if he couldn’t change Jensen’s mind.

  
  


For a while, they sit in silence in the cell. There’s about two feet of space between their outstretched legs. Jared thinks about that, how there was always this space between them, no matter how close they worked together. And then it widened later on, the more people they lost, the closer the battles were that they fought, the narrower their escapes.

 

They were still a team, still gravitated towards each other, but even when they were the last ones up at night, having a glass of the whiskey they’d found in the ruins of a gas station, there was always an invisible wall between them, just like an alien force shield, and Jared had never dared to test its strength. Without saying a word about it, Jensen had always made it perfectly clear that advances would be unwelcome.

 

When Jensen sits up into a crouch, Jared’s pulled out of his thoughts.

 

“Okay.” Jensen fixes Jared with one of his impenetrable stares. “No one’s coming for us. The Grays called in about us, and their central command will probably send someone to pick us up so they can execute us publicly to demoralize the resistance.”

 

Jared nods, numb. Rationally, he knows that’s the smart move for them. He even has a more detailed than he’d like image in his mind for how they’re going to do it. He just would like to avoid thinking about it a while longer.

 

Jensen takes a deep breath. “Look, I don’t want to make this weird or uncomfortable, but I like you.”

 

Jared’s head snaps up so fast he gets whiplash. “What?”

 

“I like you,” Jensen repeats. “I always did. If we’d met before this whole mess, I would’ve asked you out.”

 

“I wore sports coats,” Jared says, because that’s the only thing his mind can think of.

 

Jensen shrugs unconcerned. “You’d still have your amazing mind and your smile.”

 

“Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?” Jared asks. He’d thought — he’d hoped — but Jensen had never made a move, had stopped Jared in his tracks before he even took a step. Jared had tried to move on. It hadn’t really worked.

 

“I needed to keep a clear head,” Jensen explains. “No distractions. You would have been a distraction.”

 

“You hooked up with lots of people.” Jared knows, he’d had to watch it.

 

Jensen makes a dismissing hand motion. “They weren’t distractions. Distractions are emotional investments. They cloud your judgement, impair your decision making skills. Distractions become more important than the mission, the greater good.”

 

Jared swallows.

 

“I know it’s a lot,” Jensen continues, then shrugs. “But sometimes I thought you looked like you wanted more. So, since we’re dying and the mission is shot to shit anyway and the greater good will have to survive without us, I wanted to tell you. In case you still feel the same.”

 

“Asshole,” Jared says with feeling.

 

In answer, Jensen gives him one of his rare, blinding smiles. Then he stands up, takes the two steps to cross the cell and kneels down in front of Jared. Carefully, like Jared is made out of glass, he cups his cheek, traces Jared’s bottom lip with his thumb.

 

Jared appreciates it, thinks about taking it slow and tender and with all the care they deserve. Then he thinks about death and two years at Jensen’s side without touching him and he grips Jensen's shirt and pulls him in, kissing him hard.

 

Jensen’s off balance for a moment, but he catches himself, gets a hand in Jared’s hair and pulls. Jared comes willingly, freezes when his face is just an inch from Jensen’s face. For a second, they just breathe together, then their mouths meet.

 

It’s slow and savouring for two heartbeats, then Jared can’t stop a tiny noise from escaping, because fuck, he has Jensen where he’s imagined for so long. Jensen answers by licking into his mouth and burying both hands in Jared’s long hair.

 

It turns frantic in one second flat, Jensen’s hands roaming over Jared’s body, pushing under his shirt and angling his head for better access. His breathing speeds up in sync with Jared’s, and Jared has never seen him so out of control.

 

Then Jensen rips Jared’s pants open and Jared stops analyzing. The only thing he manages to think is that he wants to reciprocate, and with joint effort, they manage to get Jensen’s pants open too.

 

Somehow, with choppy rhythm, panted breathing and trying to kiss each other, they manage to jack each other off. There’s no finesse, no tenderness. There’s just a burning need to get off with each other, to have this piece of each other.

 

When Jensen comes, expression open and blissed out, eyes fixed on Jared’s like he’s the entire world, it’s the best thing Jared has experienced since the first alien ship appeared in the earth’s atmosphere. He comes moments later with Jensen’s hand on his dick and Jensen’s teeth in his neck.

 

They sink against the wall, wipe themselves clean as best as they can, do up their pants, trying to calm their breathing. Jared tries to think of something to say, something poignant and profound that can convey how he feels, how it’s all too much and much too little, how he would’ve given anything to have this before, how he understands it wouldn’t have worked, how this whole alien disaster has ruined the earth but given him Jensen.

 

Then Jensen’s hand cards through his hair, blunt fingernails scratching along his scalp. “I can hear you thinking,” he says, and Jared thinks stupidly, holy shit, that’s Jensen’s sex voice, I finally heard his sex voice.

 

“Stop it,” Jensen says. “We did the best we could.”

 

Jared leans against Jensen’s shoulder. “I know. It’s just, we could have been real good together.”

 

He feels Jensen turn his head, brushing his lips along his forehead in a tender sort of almost kiss.

 

“We  _ were _ good together.”

 

Outside, the noise of a hovercraft sounds. The analytical part of Jared’s mind wonders why they didn’t send a glider or a fighter ship. The rest of him just focuses on the strong and warm feel of Jensen next to him. He can’t think of what’s going to happen to them, what the Little Grays’ plan is. Jared listens to Jensen breathe.

 

The noise outside increases, the hovercraft lands. Quick footsteps are coming closer.

 

Jensen squeezes his hand. “We’ll get through this.”

 

Jared swallows around the lump in his throat, nods. He hopes whatever they do to them, Jared won’t have to watch what happens to Jensen.

 

The door of the sheriff's station bangs open.

 

Jensen looks up, lets out a short laugh. “Fucker,” he says.

 

“Ah, gratitude,” a deep voice drawls. “Fuel of my life.”

 

Jared lets his head fall back against the wall, doesn’t know what to do with the relief, the pressure and the fear falling away from him. When he opens his eyes, he looks through a film of tears. Jensen’s smiling at him, green eyes even more shiny than usual.

 

“Let’s go,” Jensen says.

 

Jared gets up and follows him outside as soon as Chris disables the force field.

  
  
  


When they reach a safe house, waiting for news from Felicia and Osric, Jared pulls Jensen aside. “So, now that we’re back to fighting the good fight…”

 

Jensen’s expression tightens. “Chris, Dani, and I are gonna pick up Felicia and Osric, you should stay here with the rest of the people.”

 

“We could be good together,” Jared says stubbornly.

 

Jensen nods jerkily. “We could. In a peaceful world.”

 

Jared steps back. He wants to think he’d never have kissed Jensen if he’d known it would lead nowhere, that he wouldn't do it again, but he knows that's not true. He thinks about the look in Jensen’s eyes, just before they kissed. He thinks of how Jensen had touched him, purposefully and reverently at the same time.

 

“I think we would be good everywhere.”

 

Jensen looks at him with an indecipherable expression. Then he lets out a laugh, shakes his head. “This is going to be a disaster.”

 

Jared shrugs his shoulders. “The whole world is a disaster.”

 

“It’s not the smart decision,” Jensen says, but he’s already taken a step towards Jared.

 

A feeling like victory flushes Jared. “We established a long time ago that I plan the strategy and you expertly carry it out.”

 

The muscle in Jensen’s jaw twitches.

 

“We could still die anyway,” Jared offers. “It would be like precautionary dating, if you want to look at it like that.”

 

Jensen stares at him likes he’s gone insane. It’s been awhile since Jared has gotten this particular look. He still remembers the first time fondly, when Jared had proposed a plan to free a group of prisoners from an alien transport based on the Germanic tactics during the battle of the Teutoburg Forest.

 

“You’re insane,” Jensen says, echoing his own words from back then.

 

“That’s what you thought when we met. And yet, with my plan, we managed to free Chris and Dani and took half a transport convoy.”

 

Jensen still looks torn.

 

Jared takes a breath. “I love you.”

 

Jensen opens his mouth.

 

“But I’ve always loved you, I think.” Jared continues talking. “And I’ve managed to keep us alive so far. For me, nothing is going to change.” He smiles wryly. “Except that I’m gonna be a lot happier. And sexually satisfied.”

 

With a curse, Jensen crosses the distance between them and pulls him down in a kiss. It’s deep and filthy and it steals Jared’s breath.

 

“Okay,” Jensen says into his mouth. “Okay. We do it your way.” He says the same words he’d said back then, but they sound different now. Less skeptical and a lot more relieved.

 

Jared can feel a grin stretching his lips, even while Jensen is still kissing him.

 

“You owe me a million bucks,” Dani says from the door.

  
“I’ll pay you back as soon as we get the little gray fuckers off our planet,” Chris answers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/). My ask box is always open :)


End file.
